


Breath

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Little performances.
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander
Kudos: 14
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'under the moon'

In a small and silent garden of dark-petaled roses, beneath a low, full moon, Xander fell back into shadows as he watched Laslow bloom. 

A few steps took him from blushing retainer to graceful dancer as he hummed along to the song in his soul. It was a transformation that stole Xander's breath every time he saw it; he suspected it always would. 

These little performances were a rare treat, even now, and were always savored and etched to memory. 

And when it was over, Laslow would be in his arms, Xander knew, lips parted, blushing-- 

\--breath-taking in every way.


End file.
